Lucky Girlfriend
by kiwibkute
Summary: Midorima/OC. "I just wish I was a fortune teller or some sort of lucky item, that way, he would pay more attention to me." Worried about the state of their relationship, Aika tries to think of the best way to get more of Midorima's attention.


Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroko no Basket and any of its related characters, themes, etc.

Just a little note from me. This was originally supposed to be shorter and less serious. There are still humorous parts but yeah, I think too much. It's been a while since I've written something like this. And sorry if their characters aren't quite right. I realized how hard it is to write characters when there's not a lot to go on. Anyways this is still supposed to be light and fun, so enjoy.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Takao Kazunari walked into his classroom and went straight to his desk. He plopped himself down in his chair, putting his bag to the side. Grabbing a few things out of it, he turned to put them on his desk only to find that it was already occupied by a head.

"Kazunariiiii," the head whined.

"The hell," Takao shouted jumping back in surprise. The few people in the classroom looked over at his outburst and Takao grumbled, feeling all their eyes on him as he pulled his seat back closer to his desk.

"Aika," he finally said, letting his irritation show, "What do you want?"

Aika Furukawa was sitting in the desk in front of Takao's, leaning back, with her head resting on his desk. She tilted her head back a little further, to get a better look at his face, and smiled. "Why, to talk to my best friend of course!" Takao leaned forward, so his head was above Aika's, and he carefully studied the face of his childhood friend. He let out a sigh after a few seconds and leaned back saying, "What's the matter?"

"I'm surprised you noticed," Aika said as she sat up and turned around to face him properly. "What's that supposed to mean," Takao asked, "How would I, the guy with the hawk's eye, not noticed?" "Oh please," Aika replied dismissively, waving her hand, "You maybe be able to change the field of vision in your head but you keep your view far back so that you can see everything. You don't know what those people are thinking."

"And you think I'm going to talk with you now," Takao remarked sourly. Aika giggled, "Sorry. Fine, fine, when you're not selfishly heeding your own desires, you are very sensitive to your friend's plights." Takao just glared at Aika, who smiled back. He eventually sighed, mumbling, "I'll get you back for that later." Sitting up a bit, he looked squarely at Aika, "Well are you going to say anything or not?" Aika's smile fell and she looked to the side, thinking about exactly what she wanted to say.

"Do," she started, off pausing a bit, before flicking her eyes to Takao saying, "Does Midorima-kun actually like me?" Takao raised his eyebrows, "You guys are going out aren't you?" Aika let out a long sigh, placing her chin in her hands, her elbows propped up on Takao's desk. "Yeah but it doesn't really seem like were going out. Nothing really feels different from before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's just… I wish I was a fortune teller or some sort of lucky item."

"What," Takao exclaimed, looking at his friend with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Not fazed by his reaction, Akia just nodded and continued on. "I'm serious. He might actually pay more attention to me that way. If I was some sort of fortune teller or physic, he could come to be about all his horoscope stuff, or if I was his lucky item, he would carry me around all day, keeping me by his side always."

Takao took one look at Aika's face and busted up laughing.

"Kazunari," Aika whined, "I'm serious. You know how much time he spends on all that stuff, researching everything and everyone, so that he can make sure everything turns out favorable for him." "So," Takao started, his laughter still subsiding, "You're jealous."

Waiting for him to finally stop laughing Aika then yelled out, "Of course I am." Ignoring whatever reactions everyone else in the room might have, she kept her gaze on Takao and added quietly, "I'm his girlfriend and yet he doesn't spend any time with me. It's never just the two of us, there's always a group and he never acts like he likes me in any way. It's frustrating to see him spend so much of his time on something, that I feel can be very silly at times and yet, I've looked all this stuff up myself. Do you know that by our love horoscope we aren't compatible at all? That same goes with our blood type. I've gone to extreme measures to keep him from finding out any of this stuff about me because I'm sure he would leave me in a instant if he found out."

Takao's eyes widened a bit in surprise, not having known any of it. "I never would have guessed that," he said thoughtfully, "You guys hit it off very well when I introduced you two. I was a bit amazed at that, since you are both very different. The thought of you two ever going out never entered my mind, but surprisingly you guys had chemistry." "Well if we did have chemistry, I'm not so sure any more. I wonder sometimes, if that day, his horoscope told him he would get a girlfriend and I just happened to be the first person to confess and ask him out."

"Oh come on. You know it didn't happen like that," Takao said lightly, trying to cheer up his friend. "Ah but I do wonder, why do you like him anyways? He's… well face it, he's not the easiest person to get along with." "You mean he's egotistical and arrogant," Aika smirked. Takao sighed, "If you're going to be blunt, yes that describes him well."

Aika giggle a little, "Yes it's true, his bad qualities are probably some of the worst to have but he is talented. He does, however, acknowledge other's who have talent. He just may not always like or agree with them. He's also smart and he doesn't think that he's the best ever. He has pride sure, he wants to be the best in what he does but he works hard for it. He doesn't just sit around; he practices and does everything he can possibly do before he decides to leave it to fate. He is also very considerate of his friends and those he acknowledges and he shows them he cares in his own roundabout way. He may have some bad qualities but he had some good ones as well."

Takao just stared at Aika for a minute before finally saying, "I'm surprised you noticed all that."

Aika chuckled, "I'm not surprised that you didn't." There was a few seconds of silence before Takao finally went, "Hey," understanding her implication. Aika chuckled some more, getting one last laugh, as the teacher walked in before Takao could retort.

~~M~~

Takao glared at Aika's back as class went by, trying to come up with a plan for revenge. The desire intensified as he realized that Aika was right about him. In the big general picture, nothing had really changed and so, since everything seemed fine, he didn't worry about anything. Thinking about it though, things probably should have changed. It didn't really make sense for things to stay the same, since the nature of Aika and Midorima's relationship changed.

Takao heard Aika let out a sigh and he turned his attention back on her. She was 5'5" with brown almond shaped eyes, a small oval face, and light brown curly hair, which she was presently fiddling with. Probably thinking about what to do concerning Shin-chan, Takao thought. Well they have been going out for a month now, plenty of time to get over the initial awkwardness and act more like a real couple.

Takao thought the past month through, trying to remember how his friends had acted and anything significant that might have happened. They have still pretty much behaved the same Takao thought. Shin-chan is still his know it all, focused self and Aika is still her outspoken, sometimes too blunt, outgoing, happy, optimistic self. Though I guess she has seemed a bit depressed this past week. Takao inwardly sighed. Nothing makes her more moody than liking someone and that means that I have to deal with it. Letting out a small sigh of his own, Takao began to think about the situation, so that in the end he would be free of dealing with Aika's moods.

After thinking about everything for a while Takao finally ripped off half a sheet of paper, wrote a short sentence on it, and folded it as many times as he could. Making sure the teacher's back was turned, Takao leaned forward with a smirk on his face, pulled back the collar of Aika's shirt, and dropped the note down her back.

Aika couldn't help but jump when she felt her shirt get yanked at and something brush down her back. She made a slight noise, but managed to contain her shriek, and her arms flew to her back as she tried to get whatever the object was. Stupid Takao, Aika grumbled to herself. What are you doing? Aika kept grabbing at her back, her arms constantly moving around as she tried to find the small object. She kept flapping her shirt but she never felt anything move around. Is it stuck in my bra or something Aika asked herself, as the she stuck her hand down the top of her shirt, trying to grab what she now figured was a small piece of paper. Unsuccessful, she un-tucked her shirt and brought her hand up from the bottom, searching for the paper but trying not to lift her shirt up too high, as she silently sent curses at her friend.

"Furukawa-san, is everything all right?"

Jumping a little at the use of her name Aika looked around to see the teacher and the entire class staring at her. She let out a nervous laugh. "You know how it is, when you have that spot on your back that itches really bad but you just can't scratch it?" Aika paused before finally finishing with, "Uh yeah."

Several people in the class let out little laughs including a very distinct voice behind her. She could tell Takao was trying not to break down into hysterical laughter. "I see," was all the teacher said, giving her a strange look. Regaining his composure he added, "Would you perhaps like to go to the restroom?" "Yes please," Aika replied. At his nod, she got up quickly, while grabbing a pencil and swiftly hiding it amongst her skirt. She made her way out of the room while the teacher went back to teaching. As soon as she was out the door, Aika ran down the hall to the restroom.

Walking into the restroom, Aika ripped off her shirt and she heard something hit the floor. She turned around, scanning the floor while putting her shirt back on and tucking it in. Spotting the piece of paper, she picked it up and unfolded it to read the message. _So what are you going to do?_ Aika let out a silent scream, sending several more curses to Takao. All that, just for this dumb question she yelled in her head. Aika glared at the paper for a bit before writing down her answer and heading back to class.

Excusing herself as she walked in, Aika went to her desk and discreetly placed the note onto Takao's desk as she sat down in her own. Takao grinned at her as she set the note down and he quickly unfolded the paper to read it.

_Besides praying every night that the next day his lucky item for the day is his girlfriend, I don't know. This is why I'm telling you all this._

Takao shook his head slightly at Aika, writing his reply.

_Ok fine, I'll help you. Though I'm not sure how._

Aika smiled, glad that Takao understood what she wanted without her having to explain everything.

_I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out now that you'll actually be paying attention._

Takao read the note and resumed his glaring at Aika's back, trying to come up with another plan of revenge.

~~M~~

Takao, Aika, and Midorima sat together at lunch, along with some other members of the basketball team and various other males and females from everyone's classes. They were all good friends and everyone chatted away happily, glad not to be sitting in a boring lecture. Everyone that is, except for Aika, who was unusually quiet as she picked away at her lunch.

She was sitting across from Midorima, who was talking to Takao, and right in front of her was Midorima's lucky item of the day, a stuffed, grass green cat. While she tried not to, she just couldn't help but stare at it. It was like all her problems were in this cat, and presently facing her, staring right back. You know this cat would actually be really cute Aika thought, if it didn't seem like it was laughing as it threw all my problems in my face.

At first, Aika didn't think much of Midorima's reliance on horoscopes; it was really just something that everyone knew he did. When she started to like him, it became a kind of an endearing quirk. Now, however, it was something that was starting to drive her up the wall. She wouldn't mind it at all; if he just gave her the kind of attention he gave his horoscopes. She really just wanted to feel like a couple, to know that he liked her the way she liked him.

She didn't know how to accomplish any of that though. Sure she could just talk to him, it was something that she would normally do, she didn't mind confrontation, but she hated feeling embarrassed. She knew that if she brought the whole subject up, it would come out that she was jealous of his lucky items. She was so embarrassed by that, to be jealous of inanimate objects. So she didn't do or say anything, also uncertain of Midorima's feelings and scared that he would dump her. Instead she just sat there, staring at the green cat, hoping it would throw a solution her way, as she had no idea of what to do.

"Furukawa-san."

Hearing the voice, Aika looked up to see Midorima looking at her. "I'm sorry what," Aika asked. "You've been staring at my lucky item throughout all of lunch," Midorima replied. "Oh yes, I… I really like cats." At least it's true Aika thought. "I see. You know if you want, I don't mind bringing you your lucky item every day. When is your birthday?"

"My birthday," Aika squeaked, "Oh it's… Oh no! That paper I totally forgot. Bye!"

Grabbing her lunch, Aika quickly jumped up and left, leaving everyone staring after her in surprise.

Takao tried to keep his laughter from showing. He had nearly lost it several times throughout Aika and Midorima's short conversation, and lunch as well, as he noticed that Aika had been staring at the cat. He could imagine what she had been thinking, as she looked at it so intensely and the thoughts were all very funny. As Midorima turned to him, Takao wiped the smirk of his face trying to look like nothing had really happened.

"Takao, when is her birthday," Midorima asked.

Takao felt his eyes widen a bit, but keeping his cool, replied, "Well you see… Oh that paper! Crap I forgot too. Got to go!"

Takao quickly jumped up as well and dashed off, not wanting Midorima to stop him. A couple people in Takao and Aika's class soon followed, wondering what paper it was that they had forgotten about.

~~M~~

Midorima, Takao, and Aika were all heading home together. Takao and Aika lived near the school and Midorima was heading to the bus stop that was on the way. It was late at night, with the boys having just finished their independent training and Aika her vocal lessons, all after their club activities. Aika's mom had asked Takao to stay late the nights she had vocal lessons so that Aika wouldn't have to walk home alone. He agreed and Midorima joined them when the three started to hang out together.

Right now Midorima and Takao were talking about practice that day, with Takao on Midorima's right and Aika on Midorima's left. Aika walked with them in silence, eyeing the green cat in Midorima's left hand. Look at the way he carries it she thought. You think his arm would get tired holding it up like that all the time. Suddenly the green cat left her vision and Aika turned to see why they stopped, then noticing that they were at the bus stop already. She turned a little red, embarrassed at having not been paying attention.

"Well," Midorima said catching her eye, "See you tomorrow." "Yup, tomorrow," Aika replied. Takao just sighed loudly as he watched his two hopeless friends and Aika's eyes quickly turned on him.

"What," she demanded. "Nothing, nothing," Takao replied casually, walking on with one last wave to Midorima. Aika turned to go with him and he added, "It's just now I have to deal with you, following me all the way home." Aika's head snapped towards the side and she glared at Takao. "Idiot! We've only lived next to each other our entire lives." "But you still follow me everywhere, to all the same schools and even, somehow, in all the same classes. Can't you just leave me alone?" Aika let out a loud noise of frustration and began to stomp on ahead in anger.

Midorima chuckled as he watched the two go. He even let out a laugh at the noise Aika made, wondering how she produced so many different sounds at the same time. He continued to watch them as they made their way down the street, bickering the entire time. When he couldn't see them anymore he finally moved to go sit on the bench.

He had wanted to bring up lunch that day but he didn't want his best friend and girlfriend running away from him, so he had kept quiet. Though he also really wanted to ask why Aika had been acting so weird lately. Things just didn't feel like how they used to be. They had gotten along well when they first met and while he didn't fully understand why, he soon began to like her. Knowing that she was an outgoing person, he didn't actually think that she liked him back and so he was surprised when she asked him out. Everything had just kept going like how it had always been but lately he felt some sort of strange tension. Aika wasn't talking to him like she used to.

He thought that she hadn't been talking much at all, which was weird, but seeing her with Takao, he realized she acted normally around him. Midorima realized that, he was the only one that she had been acting weird around lately and he would admit that he was jealous of Takao. He was jealous of the way Takao could always hold a conversation with Aika. Didn't he and Aika used to be like that, always being able to talk so freely? Nothing had changed, so why was everything suddenly so weird? Wondering what had happened, Midorima got on the bus and decided he might swallow his pride and ask Takao about everything tomorrow.

~~M~~

Takao was a bit surprised when Midorima approached him the next day before basketball practice, asking to talk to him about Aika. He was glad though as he wasn't sure how he should even bring the subject up to Midorima. After thinking it through the night before, because Aika didn't stop bugging him about it, that had been Takao's only solution, to talk to Midorima. So it ended up with the two boys sitting in the locker room, just looking at each other in total silence.

After several minutes Takao finally said, "Are you going to say anything Shin-chan? You were the one who wanted to talk." Midorima sent him a glare. "Obviously. I'm just trying to think about the best way to say it all."

"Shouldn't you have thought about that already?"

Midorima's glare intensified and Takao held up his hands, "I'm just saying. Take a page out of Aika's book and just spit out whatever you're thinking."

Midorima just looked at Takao for several seconds before finally sighing, "How is it that you can just talk with Furukawa-san so easily?" "What," Takao asked confused, not really expecting that question. Midorima just threw him a look that was asking Takao why he was making him repeat himself and then said, "You guys can just start a conversation so easily."

Takao thought about it for a few seconds and then replied, "You guys have had conversations like that too." Midorima just shook his head, "It's not the same, how can you not see that? Though maybe, I'm not really surprised." "Hey," Takao exclaimed defensively. Sheesh, when I tell him to take a page out of Aika's book he really does it. They haven't really been talking lately and she's still rubbed off on him.

"Just talk to her," Takao said a little annoyed now, "You guys used to talk all the time, it's still the same. Man, what do you guys do when you go out on dates?"

"Dates?"

"Don't tell me you guys don't go out," Takao yelled.

"We are going out," Midorima stated.

"I mean to the movies or something, just the two of you, dates," Takao exclaimed.

"What?"

Takao sighed, sinking a little in his seat. "I never knew you were so hopeless when it came to dating," he commented. Midorima just looked at Takao, really wanting to give some sort of comeback, but he knew it was true.

"Look just ask her to go out with you Satuday," Takao ordered. A small frown crossed Midorima's face. "But what if." "Doesn't matter," Takao interrupted. "If you like her and want to be with her, you need to go out on dates and in general make sure to spend time with just the two of you. I can't believe I just said all that. Come on Shin-chan, it's time for practice!" Takao jumped up and left, amazed and embarrassed that he just had to give love advice like that. Midorima eventually followed, wondering if he should ask someone else.

~~M~~

Takao was again greeted the next morning with a head on his desk.

"What do you want Aika," he asked. "Well, does he still like me," Aika asked sitting up and turning herself around, "What did he say? What should I do?" "Yeah I guess he still likes you," Takao replied being vague. "Oh come on! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yes he likes you, I can tell but honestly, I'm surprised he knows that. He's clueless when it comes to anything romance. You're going to have to take the initiative if you want anything to happen. It shouldn't be a problem for you though, you did ask him out in the first place." "Yeah," Aika said crestfallen. "Oi what are you acting like that for," Takao asked not understanding the sudden change in his childhood friend.

"It's just… well that's the problem. I already took the initiative to begin with. I want him to do something this time. It's a bit selfish but unless he acts on his own how am I supposed to believe that he actually likes me. He just follows his horoscope around all the time." "Can't really argue with that," Takao mumbled. He knew that Midorima probably wouldn't ask Aika out on a date unless his horoscope for the day said it would be the perfect day for dates or something.

"I don't really know what to say. You're just going to have to convince him to take action despite everything. Do like you said, become his lucky item. We have a couple practice matches this Saturday, you could bring lunch." "How is that supposed to convince him of anything? I've brought you two lunch for a little over a year now." "Yeah I just wanted to let you know that we have a couple games and that you should bring us lunch," Takao said with a smirk. "You," Aika growled reaching out and hitting Takao's arm. "Don't worry, I'll be there like always." Turning to face forward, Aika began to think about how she could become Midorima's lucky item.

~~M~~

The next morning, Aika sent Midorima a good morning text and then met him at the bus stop. He looked a little surprised that she was there waiting for him but Aika just smiled and asked him how his morning was. She made sure to keep the conversation going, all the way to Midorima's classroom where she stayed until she had to go to her own class.

Thinking about it the night before, Aika realized that she had been talking to Midorima less in her discontent, but doing that wasn't helping anything. If she was going to try to convince him of anything, she had to talk to him more and so, she would do that.

After the first couple of morning classes, Aika went to Midorima's classroom during the break. She asked him if anything interesting had happened and they talked for several minutes before Aika had to go back to her class. She came again after the next class, talking a little bit more and offering Midorima a piece of tea candy, which he took.

As soon as they were let out for lunch, Aika dashed out of the classroom yelling to Takao that she would meet up with them soon. Everyone met at their usual table and when Midorima saw Takao walk up alone, he asked, "Where is Furukawa-san?" Takao just shrugged. "She just ran out of the room like a crazy person saying she would be here soon." Midorima just shook his head, asking Takao why he seemed to like provoking arguments with Aika. In the middle of their conversation Aika appeared, sitting herself on Midorima's right side while reaching over and placing a bottle of his favorite tea right next to his lucky item. She just smiled at Takao and Midorima's looks and asked them what they were talking about. Midorima switched topics, not wanting Aika and Takao to start arguing again.

Aika walked with Midorima back to his class after lunch and stayed there till she had to leave. For the rest of the afternoon she visited him between each class during their short breaks, just asking him about random things. After school got out, Aika and Takao met up with Midorima. They walked together for a little bit before stopping where Aika would turn off to go to her choir club meeting.

"Here," she said pulling out two small bags of food and handing it to them, "Some light snacks since tonight is a long night." With a smile and little wave at Midorima, Aika then turned and headed down the hall towards the clubroom. "Hey what about me," Takao yelled after her, to which Aika gave a dismissive wave of her hand without looking back. "And you wonder why I pick on her," Takao grumbled to Midorima as the two boys headed to basketball practice.

The three met up again later that night, after Aika was done with her vocal lessons. Heading home like they always do, Aika made sure she was on the right of Midorima, as she asked both boys how practice went. They answered her and all three of them kept talking as they walked along, Aika making sure that she brushed Midorima's hand every so often. Saying their goodbyes at the bus stop, everyone then headed home. Before she went to bed Aika sent Midorima a good night text as her last deed of the day.

The next day started in the same fashion with a good morning text and meeting Midorima at the bus stop. Aika made sure to walk a bit closer to Midorima trying to brush against him arm a bit more often. She was glad that he never said anything, just seemingly, letting it happen. Aika visited Midorima after each class, always making sure to stand just a bit closer than she had the day before. When lunch came she brought him his favorite drink and dessert and thought that, when everyone was talking, his attention seemed more focused on her. She visited him again after their first class after lunch, asking him if he had time to study for his quiz during his next class. When their next class ended and Aika stayed seated, Takao tapped her on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to go to Shin-chan?" "Nope," Aika replied smiling. "I hope you know what you're doing." Aika could only nod her head and agree.

In a way, Aika felt pretty successful when, after the end of their next class someone soon said, "Aika-chan, someone's here for you!" Looking over Aika smiled when she saw Midorima standing at the door, looking a tad embarrassed at the teasing of the other students. He walked in a bit and she stood up to go meet him. He said hello and Aika couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed look on his face. She really wanted to tease him as well but instead just asked how he thought he did on his quiz. He answered her and they kept talking, moving over to include Takao. Midorima left right before class began and Aika couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day. She again gave the boys a light snack, before they went to their club activities. On the way home again, Aika walked on Midorima's right side, straying closer than usual, trying to brush against his arm often. She was still all smiles, noting that Midorima initiated a lot of their conversations. Same as the night before, they said goodbye at the bus stop and Aika sent a good night text to Midorima before she went to bed.

~~M~~

Waking up the next morning Aika again sent Midorima a good morning text but didn't do anything else as she got ready for the day. She wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing but was glad to see that it was having some effect.

When she first began to think about it, Aika thought through countless ways to try to get Midorima's attention. She began to list off all the lucky items that she could give him, in hopes that he would notice her instead of them, but she soon realized that it was silly to do that. He already did all of that on his own, why should she add to it? Really what could she add, he was by far luckier than she ever would be. No, there was no denying that he would always be attached to his horoscopes and lucky items and whatnot; she shouldn't try to take that away.

What she would have to do is just be there in all the other areas of his life. She might not win out over his horoscopes but she could certainly dominate over everything else, being a sort of personal, interactive lucky item. Aika knew quite a bit about Midorima but she also knew there was more to learn. She was just going to have to show him she cared by doing things like bringing him food, being there at his games, and talking to him when she could. If she's always there doing all those things, he would have to give at least part of his attention to her. She just really hoped everything she did would initiate some sort of response out of him, the part of him that liked her. She really had no idea how what she was doing would bring some extra attention, but she was excited to see that it might actually be working.

Aika wasn't sure though, about what she wanted to do that day. Sure she was bringing Midorima and Takao lunch and was going to watch and cheer for them during their practice matches, but she really wanted something a little extra. Aika always found it hard right before a game; she never knew what to say to Midorima. Telling him 'good luck' or 'do your best' always seemed so pointless with him. After all, he always did his best. He always did everything he could to make sure that luck was on his side. So to say good luck seemed unnecessary because he already believed he had it. She really just wanted a way to tell him that she believed in him and that she was there no matter what happened.

Aika thought about it while she made lunch and gathered all her things together. An idea slowly formed in her mind and while she debated about it at first, by the time Takao came by, so that they could head to the school together, Aika decided that she would put it into action.

~~M~~

Aika stood off to the side in the gym, waiting for the boys to come out of the locker room for warm up. Soon they slowly started to emerge and when Takao and Midorima came through the doors, Aika waved to them. They both walked towards her and when they were several feet in front of her, Takao threw her his jacket. "Here take care of that." Aika nodded and then threw it to the side, onto the floor. "Hey," Takao shouted running over and picking up his jacket. "You deserved that," Aika said as Midorima chuckled. They handed her their water bottles, towels, and several other things, which Aika put with the rest of her stuff.

She always sat near the bench during games and at the beginning of their second year, they had formed a system where she would take care of their stuff, handing it to them when they needed it. At first it had been a little strange, especially with the other members joking about how they would like their own personal manager but Aika had long since gotten over it, as it was now nearing the end of their second year. She also ended up becoming good friends with the team's actual manager who didn't mind having two less people to worry about.

Done taking care of all their stuff, except for Midorima's lucky item, which he placed on the team bench himself, Aika looked to Takao. "Good luck," she said just to him. "Have fun," she then said, eyes switching between the two boys, clearly meaning it for both of them. Before they could walk away like they usually did, Aika stepped forward towards Midorima, leaned up, and planted a light kiss on his lips.

Stepping back, she smiled, enjoying the slightly shocked look on both Takao and Midorima's faces. Takao recovered first, his face forming into a smirk and Aika figured he probably understood what she was doing. Her eyes floated over to Midorima, who was still standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Um… Midorima-kun," Aika finally said when he didn't move after a few moments. "Oi, Shin-chan, come on, we have to go warm up," Takao added, nudging his friend with no results.

"Oi! You two! Let's go," the captain shouted walking over to the small group. "What is he standing here like this for," the captain asked once he reached them. "Aika kissed him and he froze," Takao answered.

Aika plastered an innocent look on her face when the captain looked at her. After a few seconds, he just sighed. "If he's going to do this every time you kiss him," the captain paused for a second, shaking his head in disbelief, "Just, don't do it before a game." "Ok," Aika replied smiling. "Come Midorima, let's go," the captain said forcefully, putting his hands on Midorima's shoulders, turning him around, and pushing him onto the court with Takao being only too glad to help.

Aika watched as Midorima quickly came around, his team members not giving him any other choice. She gave a small smile. She had rather enjoyed Midorima's reaction but sincerely hoped that it wouldn't affect his game. It would be the opposite of her intent if it did. At the same time, she didn't just want him forgetting the kiss that easily. Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see how it all works out Aika thought, sitting down and organizing her stuff.

~~M~~

Aika was glad when Midorima played normally throughout the game, making all of his shots. She was also glad of the glances that he sent her whenever he had a moment. The team won of course and Aika handed Midorima and Takao their water bottles and towels when they walked over. They went over to their coach and after a brief team meeting everyone was dismissed until their next practice match. Lunch in hand Aika handed the boys their jackets, as well as giving Mirorima a nail file and tape for his fingers, which he took with a surprised smile.

With everything they needed, the group went to go sit outside to eat their lunch. The boys stretched for a bit at first, before settling down to eat. A few other people joined them, though it was quiet while everyone ate the main portion of their meal. They all began to talk when everyone finished up and the rest of the afternoon went by casually, everyone stretching and snacking here and there.

When the time came, everyone headed back inside. Aika made sure to go slowly, wanting to be near the end of the group. She was pleased, for many reasons, when Midorima waited for her. They quietly talked on their way back inside and right before reaching the gym doors Aika gently took hold of Midorima's left hand. Making him stop, she linked the ends of their fingers, holding his lucky item between their hands. Leaning up, she again gave him a light kiss on the lips. Pulling back, she gave a small smile, very unsure of how he was going to react. Her smile became much bigger, when she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into wide smile. Leaning up one more time, she gave him another quick kiss before slowly getting him to walk back into the gym.

The team played well, winning their second game. Takao was glad that Aika's kiss hadn't affected Midorima. He had gone back to see what was taking them so long and saw her lean up and kiss him again. He was about to panic, given what had happened the first time, but when he saw Midorima smile he relaxed a bit. He noticed though that it still took some prodding by Aika to get Midorima walking. He couldn't help but wonder if it was shock or if maybe Midorima just wanted to stay like that. Takao shook his head. Really Midorima was hopeless when it came to romance.

Thinking about it though, Takao thought, it's not surprising that they never would have kissed before, but reacting like that, I mean really. Well, Midorima is rather strange at times, like how he follows his horoscope to a tee. Which means that given today's horoscope he won't be asking Aika on a date like I suggested. Ugh this is their relationship, why am I suddenly so involved?

After he was done talking to the captain, Takao began walking towards Midorima and Aika. His pace slowed a bit though, when he saw them. Aika was standing with an expectant look on her face, while Midorima, to Takao's great surprise, was blushing while opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Takao slowly made his way closer, hoping that he wouldn't interrupt, but really wanting to hear what was going on. So he was shocked when Midorima's voice clearly rang across the whole gym asking, "Aika-chan, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

The whole gym stopped, turning to watch the couple, though Takao was pretty sure that they had no clue. Aika simply smiled as said that she would love to. Then everyone's jaws collectively dropped on the floor as Midorima handed Aika his lucky item and went to the locker room to clean up and change.

Aika finally looked around, catching everyone's stares and just smiled at her success. Takao let out a chuckle. He could see the superior smirk underlying her smile. Finally walking over, Takao just gave a smile of his own, "So where are we going for dinner?" "Don't even joke about it," Aika warned.

She handed him his things, answering his questions about exactly what happened as she cleaned up her stuff. Barely anyone had done anything by the time Midorima came back into the gym, ready to leave. Aika handed him his lucky item, which he took with his right hand, letting it hang at his side. He grabbed her right hand with his left, intertwining their fingers, and then leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. After that, the two left the gym hand in hand, while everyone just stood, unmoving in shock, their jaws once again scattered across the floor.


End file.
